House rules
House Rules for Mythic LA: Mage 2e Magical Tools A mage must maintain a collection of specific, individual Path and Order tools. This does not take any significant time; perhaps at most providing a Medium sympathetic tie between the Mage and their tools. The tools maintained must fall within the borders of the mage's normal tools; such as Mirrors or weapon types. If a Mage wishes to cast a spell using a tool that is not maintained, they must still be using a tool that is appropriate to their Path or Order. Doing this costs a point of Mana. Essence Ghosts use a special kind of Essence called "Plasma." This is the domain of the Death Arcanum; Death spells mirror Spirit spells for it's manipulation. This is the same energy used by Sin Eaters. Goetia use a special kind of Essence called "Glamour." This is the domain of the Mind Arcanum; Mind spells mirror Spirit spells for it's manipulation. This is the same energy used by Changelings. The Asymmetry of Mind, Death and Spirit Mind spells exist for the manipulation of Goetia just as they do in Death or Spirit, with one very important exception: A spell that grants Goetia manifestations, or manipulates a goetia's manifestation, cannot be performed with Mind as it's primary arcanum. Manifestations are distinctly not the domain of Mind, and therefore require Spirit or Death conjunctions. As such, Goetia do not technically have ephemeral forms. They exist in a strange form of shared hallucinations; as a projection into our perception. This technicality is specified to remain consistent with spell-design patterns witnessed around Manifestations and the rules presented in the core 2e Mage book for Goetia in general (without Twilight Form, they cannot be in Twilight; so technically, they aren't.) Mind cannot grant Goetia solid bodies because Ephemera is not the domain of Mind. Within the boundaries of Los Angeles, Compelling spells may cause a goetia to possess someone it was likely to anyways, and Ruling spells may cause a Goetia to possess anyone, as they are capable of doing so. Beyond the borders of LA where the Astral Mysteries do not hold sway over reality, this requires Weaving to grant the Goetia this ability. Matter and Ephemera are simply different expressions of the same thing. Thus, when a mage crosses from the Fallen World into the Shadow, his body becomes Ephemerally expressed. Goetia do not have either; this is integral to their lack of an ability to manifest without assistance from other Arcana. Clarifications & Rulings for Canon Magic Practices Veiling spells may cause minor illusory changes to things. A small knife may be made to seem the wrong color or brand; but a knife may not be changed into a gun. A 1$ bill may be changed to appear to be a 100$ bill, but not into a pile of gold coins. Mind Memory Hole may spend a reach to create a 'false' memory. These memories may not be drastically different from the original memories. They must consist, mostly, of the same event. Individual actors, props, or sounds may be altered for a single Reach per major definitive detail changed within these boundaries. These are illusiory, false presentations of the mind to it's owner: Psychotherapy, hypnotism, and other mundane memory-recollection techniques can and will bring the false memory construction tumbling down; because the memory is not actually altered -- the mind has been commanded to remember it incorrectly. Mind 4 may grant Goetia the power to possess someone, as per Death and Spirit's "Shape Spirit/Shape Ghost" spells. Mind's ability to force meditations onto a mage's Astral Path must follow the rules for dice-tricks. The Mage must still meditate onto the Path to begin with. Death You may not turn yourself into a shadow without Life 4; as per the rules for Patterning Spells. House rules for Mythic LA: Mythic GM Emulator A Whole New World A player may ask a non yes-or-no question by using a !MythicEvent, !MythicAction, or !MythicSubject. Random Events A Random Event may manifest as an incarnation of their Long-Term Nimbus if no other ideas are more pressingly awesome or relevant.